


Thinking About You

by Shan282



Series: Far Cry Prompts & Requests [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282
Summary: He leaned away enough for one of his index fingers to poke her forehead, staying between her eyebrows for a few seconds longer than was really necessary. “Your face pinches when you start thinking, it’s cute. And your nose crinkles when you get worried and you’re doing it right now so stop worrying.”
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: Far Cry Prompts & Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460728
Kudos: 21





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> I got a cuddle prompt on [my Tumblr](https://deputy-sarah-sux.tumblr.com/) and decided to cross-post it here because I love soft John and soft Sarah.
> 
> Title from [Thinking About You by Big Scary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_5_4dfvjn0) (which is what I listened to on repeat as I wrote this not gonna lie).

**Prompt:** “You’re making a face. I know that face. It won’t work, I will resist it.”

• • •

Sarah flopped down on the couch beside John and picked up her discarded book from earlier. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look up from his paperwork at her for a second before looking down again. He continued to repeat the action until Sarah finally let out an exaggerated sigh and put the book down.

She pulled her legs onto the couch and turned to face John, wrapping her arms around her knees. He immediately put his papers down now that all of the attention was on him and watched her carefully. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was on the edge of saying something, his teeth visibly grinding.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and leaned closer before she spoke. “Well, spit it out, I don’t have all night.”

“Nothing.” He finally replied after another minute of silence. Sarah rolled her eyes and leaned back again and pulled the book up to her nose.  
His eyes still didn’t leave her face, she could see him watching her over the top of her book. Without dropping her abandoned reading material, she locked eyes with him and frowned when his face dropped a touch and he leaned forward a bit.

“Sarah…?” He said, his voice barely above a whisper, there was an unasked question in there. It took a few seconds to click but when it did Sarah dropped her book and finally broke eye contact.

**“You’re making a face. I know that face. It won’t work, I will resist it.”** Sarah insisted, crossing her arms and leaning away. John’s face fell a bit more and she felt her resolve wavering at the look. No, she shouldn’t just give into him like this. He was going to start acting like more of a spoiled brat if she did.

And yet…

Sarah let out a quiet sigh and muttered a quick “fine”, pushing herself up and crawling over to John. The way his face lit up as she sat herself down in his lap was worth it. The man truly was touch starved.

He ran a hand through her hair, it was getting a little longer than was practical but she didn’t trust herself to cut it. He kissed along her jaw, her cheeks, her temples, he was careful to avoid her lips. Soft lips pressed kisses to her eyelids, his calloused hands covered her own and pulled them to his face. One by one he kissed each fingertip and wrist. Sarah could do nothing but smile softly at the display of affection, she practically melted over the fact that he trusted her enough to be their vulnerable.

It was only after he’d kissed everywhere else he could think of before his lips finally found hers. Sarah couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, it was soft and slow, sweet and almost lazy. There was no heat, no rough handling or lip biting. They parted to take a couple shared breaths, their foreheads resting together.

Somedays Sarah was honestly terrified of the feelings she felt for this man. If something happened to him, she didn’t know what she might do but she was certain it wouldn’t be good.

“Stop thinking,” John said, his voice low as if he was afraid he might disturb the room if he spoke too loud.

“I’m not.”

He leaned away enough for one of his index fingers to poke her forehead, staying between her eyebrows for a few seconds longer than was really necessary. “Your face pinches when you start thinking, it’s cute. And your nose crinkles when you get worried and you’re doing it right now so stop worrying.”

Sarah couldn’t stop the blush that came to her cheeks. Slightly embarrassed by the color marring her cheeks, she dropped her head to hide her face in the crook of her neck. His hand came up to thread itself through her hair again, the other wrapping around her waist as he carefully lowered them all the way back onto the couch.

“Just stop thinking, leave that for someone else in the Resistance to do.”

Sarah answered him with a hum and John seemed satisfied with that. A happy sigh vibrated his chest below her and she finally allowed herself a chance to really relax. She couldn’t stay like this forever, but she could pretend just for a bit that it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love writing soft stuff so much and I love writing it for these idiots even more. My Tumblr is always open for requests, prompts, etc so feel free to pop on over there. I'm slow sometimes but I always get it done.
> 
> Tumblr: [@deputy-sarah-sux](https://deputy-sarah-sux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
